<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dungeons by SnuggBugg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343160">Dungeons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnuggBugg/pseuds/SnuggBugg'>SnuggBugg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZ - Fandom, Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, jthm - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bard - Freeform, Because I like to make people cry sometimes, D&amp;D, Dib - Freeform, Dib Harem, Dib is just, Dib’s mom, DnD AU, Dungeons and Dragons, Elf, Gatr - Freeform, Good Dad Membrane, Half-Elf, Harem, He looks like he’s on crack in the show, Heavy Angst, He’s trying his best, Human, I know little to nothing about DnD, Invader Zim AU, Invader Zim DnD AU, It’s Mel’s Fault, KADR, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Lots of love for the School Boys in this AU, M/M, Melvin - Freeform, Multi, OC, Orc, Paladin, Poly, Sorcerer, Tiefling, Warlock - Freeform, Wizard, ZaDr, Zim - Freeform, aka that kid who likes space, also, barbarian, delvin - Freeform, dnd, dorque - Freeform, gat - Freeform, hald-orc, having a gay panic 24/7, in Dib’s class, invader zim - Freeform, just so you guys know, keef - Freeform, mayne - Freeform, polyamoury, rogue - Freeform, she’s a bitch, so why Did I make this AU?, torque smackey - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnuggBugg/pseuds/SnuggBugg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib Was born as a sorcerer into a family of Wizards!! Due to his parents being divorced and his father being busy with work, Dib never really had anyone around to teach him the ropes when it comes to using his hard to control magic. He is mostly self taught, and to make things worse he possesses Wild Magic!! He is very reckless and sadly because of this, he usually tends to make others feel unsafe. Either way, he wants to go out for Adventures to hunt down and prove The existence of unknown creatures labeled as a “Myth”! Maybe even prove to others that he isn’t some menace, but a hero!! Though Maybe there might be a few things standing in his way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DaTr - Relationship, Damr, Dib &amp; Keef (Invader Zim), Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Keef, Dib/Melvin, Dib/Torque Smackey, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Dorque, Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim), Kadr - Relationship, ZaDr - Relationship, delvin - Relationship, gatr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold and grey winter's day in the city of Ucgallan Downs when Dib Membrane was born. His father swore he had never seen such a beautiful baby boy before. Dark and soft raven black hair, a small cowlick to mirror his fathers, pointed and large ears he’d have to grow into, soft and innocent amber eyes, all snug and wrapped up in a tiny blue blanket. A family composed of Wizards and Warlocks now had their firstborn sorcerer in many years. </p>
<p>"I thought we had another two generations left," The boy’s father, Membrane, muttered as he cradled the newborn in his arms.</p>
<p>“Did we skip a few generations? These kinds of things don't transpire earlier on than others, do they?" He seemed to be asking aloud. Membrane was ecstatic to have a baby boy of his own, but he had to admit he was rather... on edge. It wasn't that "New Father'' nervousness  either, at least not entirely. </p>
<p>Membrane’s wife, Mayne Membrane, seemed the most ecstatic she's ever been in the longest time, Not an ounce of concern or fear shown upon her face. </p>
<p>"Give him to me. Give me my son.” She demanded, Reaching her arms up towards Membrane so she could hold her child. Her legacy. Without a second thought, Membrane gently placed his child back with his wife as he took a seat on the plush chair placed near her bed. </p>
<p>"Can you believe it? A sorcerer for a son?" She asked, far too excitedly. </p>
<p>"E-erm... Yes, It's quite... Exhilarating." Membrane had muttered before glancing up at Mayne. </p>
<p>“My dear, How exactly do you plan to raise him? You know how powerful a sorcerer’s magic could be. I wouldn’t want him overwhelming himself with anything so it’s best we keep him away from any forms of magic spells until he’s at least- '' Membrane already began to plan but he was quickly shut down by his wife. </p>
<p>“Oh Membrane… you worry too much.”</p>
<p>. . . .</p>
<p>"Stop it." Membrane suddenly demanded. </p>
<p>"How... how dare you... He's... He's just a baby boy!! He can barely speak coherently!! What is wrong with you!?" He yelled in an angry panic, holding his crying two-year-old close to his chest, distancing himself from one he thought to have trusted his child with most. He certainly did not expect to come home from visiting his younger sister to see... no, to hear his wife sing that spell to their 2-year-old... The hurt incantation. Already a small strand of light blue hair circumvented by his beautiful black hair. It was faint and small, but it could've been so much worse if he hadn't come in on time. He had come in before the darkness could take over the infant. </p>
<p>“Membrane give him back to me at once! Don’t you get it?! With this child think of what we could do! Where we could be in the social standing! He could secure our legacy!!” She stated, making Membrane grimace. </p>
<p>“...You’re a monster.” He spat.</p>
<p>“This is too far Mayne… I’ll be staying with Dea and…. and you can’t be near him anymore…” he said a little shakily, his lip lightly quivering underneath his collar. He had never taken care of a child of his own, and his sister Dea was far from capable of taking care of children but… anything would be better than having her in the hands of Mayne after she tried pulling that. </p>
<p>“You can’t do that!! He is my child too!! It’s not my fault that you’re too weak to realize that he could be used to bring us fame and power!!” She yelled after Membrane as he grabbed his satchel and bolted out of the house. He gently shushed and rocked his crying baby, unaware of all that he had just been through.</p>
<p>From then on, nothing seemed to get any easier. Membrane soon arrived at his sister's place, a minuscule cottage not too far from his own home. She had Membrane explain exactly what had happened. She was fuming, threatening to go over there herself and show Mayne a piece of her mind for messing with her family. Membrane, of course, told her not to and just asked if he could stay here for a few days, at least until he could find a new home for him and his son. It's not like money would be too much of a problem, in fact, it just wasn't one at all. No, it was the fact that he wanted to be far from her. Far enough so she can't do this to Dib ever again. </p>
<p>Membrane was now taking care of Dib on his own, endeavoring his hardest to be the best father he can be for the little one. He had settled for a comfortable home in the large city of Castow, a place he was more than happy to call home. It wasn't too long until he ended up receiving a letter from Mayne, Dib sleeping in his crib in another room. He was fairly reluctant to even look at it but alas, He was rather curious as to what she had to say for herself. Though the letter was nothing proximate to what he was expecting and before he knew it, he had rushed out the door and onto a carriage to make his way to go see Mayne. How she found his address, he’d never know but right now he wasn’t going to bother with that. Instead, he slammed Mayne’s door open, His now ex-wife standing before him with almost a wicked grin as she placed her hand onto her rounded belly. How long had it been? Four? Five months? Membrane couldn’t remember but all he muttered out was </p>
<p>“...How long have you known??”</p>
<p>When Gazeline was born, Membrane swore he had never seen such a beautiful little girl in his life. Like her brother her ears were pointed and long, hair was purple and as smooth as silk, but her eyes were a golden yellow if only she’d keep them open but despite that Membrane knew she was gorgeous. She took more resemblance to her mother. He could feel his mood drop the moment he realized Mayne’s eyes were directly on him. </p>
<p>“Isn’t she wonderful, Membrane? Even if she is just a Warlock?” She asked in a hum, clear sarcasm in her voice which sent chills up Membrane’s spine and made him glare directly at her. </p>
<p>“She is perfect the way she is. Don’t you dare say she isn’t.” He almost growled. </p>
<p>“Hm.. well if that’s what you’d like to think..” She started before grinning </p>
<p>“Maybe you should be the one to take her… Maybe... In return, I can take back Dib?” She asked far too casually. Membrane felt himself choke on his words the moment she offered that, trying not to wake his daughter. </p>
<p>“How… How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!?” He shouted at her, making his daughter squirm. Mayne on the other hand flinched back against the bed she was laying in, glaring daggers back at Membrane. </p>
<p>“Would you calm down?! I just want MY son back! You aren’t even going to use him properly!” She snapped back. Disgusted, Membrane got up from his seat and held Gaz close. </p>
<p>“You… You can’t have either of them!! They’re my children too and I’m going to make sure they’re safe from YOU!! They’re not OBJECTS, Mayne! They’re elves just like us! How can you possibly expect me to agree to something as morally wrong as that?!” He barked. Mayne narrowed her eyes before scoffing. </p>
<p>“Fine! Take her, she is of no importance to me, but I swear Membrane… I will get our son back.” </p>
<p>. . . .</p>
<p>“Sorry, ma’am!!” Dib had shouted back at a lady he had bumped into, bolting through the city with a grin as bright as new armor His hand gripped his staff which held a blue orb with the symbol of an eye. The sphere was held securely in a handcrafted wooden holder.. The now young adult had been running home from the bookstore for what seemed like hours, his face glistening with some minor sweat,his tattered boots covered in dirt. His dark hair turning messy, his longer cowlick dangling over his forehead. His long and slim arms and legs were moving rapidly against the ground, his glasses growing foggy due to his pants and breaths. His soft and fluffy coat flapping vigorously in the breeze. He ran through the snow-covered city as fast as he possibly could to get to his home. The familiar feeling of frigid wind blowing across his face. The moment he was there, the door had flung open and he quickly stepped into his large and comfortable home. </p>
<p>“Dad!” He called out loudly quickly scattered through the house to find his father. He ended up finding his dad in his study, looking through a large book and writing a few things down before finally looking over at his grown boy. </p>
<p>“Ah. What is it, Son?” he asked in curiosity. </p>
<p>His son looked like he had just run a marathon and was still catching his breath so he was rather eager to know what his son had to say that was so important he ran home.<br/>
“Dad! I’ve been looking through this book for hours- And It’s been talking about where some ‘mythical’ creatures would have resided and about their whereabouts- like the Goblerdee you told me about when I was younger! This book says they would’ve possibly lived somewhere near Clantwy!! Isn’t that cool? So I got to thinking, What if all this stuff is true!! All these theories, stories, and maps- It’s just too good to pass up on!” Dib rambled on excitedly, pacing around a bit near the door as he flipped through the pages again. </p>
<p>“Though that brings another thought to my head!! Whaaaaat if… I was to possibly, maybe… Look for these things out there??” He asked hopefully, shutting the book and holding it close to his chest, his long elven ears pointing downward. Membrane was shocked into silence, staring up at his son before finally getting up from his seat. </p>
<p>Dib found himself shrinking into his fluffy cloak as his tall and large father loomed over him, concern laced all over his face. </p>
<p>“Now son, as happy as it makes me to see you so excited, I’m not sure if you’re…. ready for something as big as that, especially if you’re going to be all alone out there! It isn’t exactly the safest after all. Besides, that’s all they are, my boy! Stories! How many times do I have to tell you that such things don’t exist! They're just mythical beings people make up for curious children! I would think that you would grow out of it or...or...” He faltered a bit as he finally looked directly at his son again. He looked hurt and was stared down at his boots while clutching the book. Membrane stared for another second before letting out a sigh and placing a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I just don’t want you getting hurt….” he said. Dib frowned a bit and nodded, but before he could do so entirely Membrane had spoken up once more. </p>
<p>“But I suppose you are old enough to make your own decision.”</p>
<p>Dib perked up at that, finally facing up to see his father. </p>
<p>“Wait, really?! Oh man, I won’t let you down, dad! You’ll see! I’ll get all the proof that I need! I’m gonna travel the whole world! I should start listing down all the things I’ll need- maybe I can stop by the shops before I-” Dib already began to jabber in excitement. He was close to rushing out the door, though the only reason he hadn’t was that his father had grabbed him by the hood. </p>
<p>“Wait wait! Now hold on there”. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled his son back. </p>
<p>“Now I know you’re excited but I do have at least one thing to ask if I’m going to let you do this.” He stated a bit more seriously. </p>
<p>“Oh! Yeah, anything!” Dib said with a smile. Membrane hummed </p>
<p>“I don’t want you out there alone- at least not more than you have to. Promise me that you’ll make up some sort of...group!” </p>
<p>DIb rose a brow up at his dad, cocking his head slightly. </p>
<p>“LIke some kind of Clan? Like those cool groups that come into our town for supplies sometimes?” He asked, getting more excited by the second. Membrane nodded his head .</p>
<p>“Yes! Like a Clan!” He proclaimed before finally letting go of his son. </p>
<p>“Now run along now, I’ll be making my way back to work.” He hummed as he grabbed his things, walking past Dib and leaving his study. Dib swore that he could practically burst with excitement right then and there! He wanted to leave right away and at this point that’s exactly what he was going to do. He darted towards his room and began to look around for anything important. He of course was taking this book and a journal of his own along with any pens or pencils he had. He was sure that he could find some people to work with here in his city too, right?  He stuffed some things into his large satchel, continuing to hold his new book in his arms as he made his way downstairs. </p>
<p>He figured that Gaz would be outside so he would have to say goodbye to her before he left of course! He wasn’t expecting at all to open his front door only to see Mayne standing right there by the doorway, her arm halfway raised as if she were getting ready to knock. She blinked and she couldn’t help but grin. </p>
<p>“Dib! Oh my wonderful little bundle of joy, how I've missed you!” She said in a false happy tone. She practically forced Dib, who was standing there frozen and wide-eyed in surprise into her embrace. He stammered quietly before clearing his throat. </p>
<p>“M-Mom? What are you doing here?” He asked as he finally pulled away just slightly but Mayne’s arms didn’t dare move from around him. </p>
<p>“Weren’t you here just last week?” Dib continued. </p>
<p>“Ah yes, I am very aware of that! I had just forgotten one of my books here! Seemed you have gotten quite the love for literature from your Mother, hm?” She muttered before noticing his bag. </p>
<p>“Are you going somewhere?” She asked in a displeased tone.</p>
<p>Dib gulped and fidgeted with the sleeves on his long sleeve underneath the cloak, growing antsy from his mother's voice. </p>
<p>“O-oh uhm… well, I uh..” He stuttered nervously, his mom narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion before glancing down at the book. She swiped it away from her stammering son, opening it up and glancing through the pages. She heaved a sigh and closed up the book in one of her hands, using her free one to pinch at the bridge of her nose. </p>
<p>“And what exactly are you planning to do with this?” she asked reluctantly, making Dib shrink back. </p>
<p>“...Well I... figured I could maybe.. go out and find some of these things! This book gives me a really good idea as to where I can go and it even has a map! I already told dad I would get a clan and just-” he began to explain hastily before his mother placed a finger against his lips.</p>
<p>Already, Dib could see the disapproving look on her face as she shook her head at him, letting out a groan. </p>
<p>“Now Dib, I really don’t want to be the bad guy here, but I must be honest with you! The world is far too dangerous for a little thing like you! I mean, think of it! There are wild creatures, bandits, disease, Orcs! What if something had happened to you and Mummy wasn’t around to help? You wouldn’t want your mother to suffer, would you?” She said dramatically. </p>
<p>“How irresponsible of your father for even thinking of letting you go! Must I remind you of your little… magic problem?” She hummed, pointing to his staff which he held close. </p>
<p>“I… It can work!! I think I’ve gotten a lot better at controlling it somewhat and I-” He was going to add but again, he was quickly hushed. </p>
<p>“Oh please, Dibby. You can’t control wild magic-” </p>
<p>“I can if I try!! I can learn out there too!!” </p>
<p>“Sweetie, that isn’t how it works now please let’s-” Dib interrupted her.</p>
<p>“Mom, I can do this if you could just trust me-!” </p>
<p>“Now that’s enough, Dib! If I say you cannot go then that means you can’t go!! Do I make myself clear!?” She finally snapped at him, making him flinch. Mayne paused before letting another much more gentle sigh, gently running her hand through his hair, her finger sweeping against the hidden silver-blue strands of hair. </p>
<p>“Oh, sweetie… I only want what’s best for you.” She said tiredly, pulling her son back into her arms.</p>
<p>Dib fell silent before sighing. </p>
<p>“...I know, mom. I understand... I won’t go.” He finally agreed, resting his chin on her shoulder. A smile spread across Mayne’s face before finally she pulled away, her hands on Dib’s chest and moving up to his cheek, giving it a light pinch, Dib giving her a small smile in response. </p>
<p>“Now that’s my good boy~” She hummed happily before patting his head, walking by him and grabbing the book left on the desk near the couch. </p>
<p>“Now I really must be on my way. Mummy has some important business to attend to”. She hummed, walking over and pressing a kiss to the side of his head and heading towards the door. As she opened it and stepped back she paused for a second before turning back to face Dib. </p>
<p>“And remember DIb. Mother always knows best~” She said with a grin before closing the door behind her. </p>
<p>Dib stood there quietly, giving himself a few minutes and gently placing his satchel onto the couch. He was about to step upstairs before pausing and glancing back at the satchel. He looked back to the door before a determined smile plastered onto his face, still as bright as before. He quickly grabbed his satchel again once more and stepped out, peaking around and once he saw that the coast was clear he dashed towards the backyard. There he had explained to his sister about his plan and adventure. Though he did have one thing to ask of her. </p>
<p>“Just make sure that Mom doesn’t find out. Tell dad, and make up some story about it!! Please just… I need to do this, Gaz.” He pleaded. Gaz stared at her older brother, The girl now a young adult herself and she wore her purple hair short, Her dress uncomfortably tucked into some tights she wore to train on the dummies in their backyard with her sword. She hummed in thought before nodding. </p>
<p>“If it means I won’t have to hear your dumb voice, then ok.” She hummed. </p>
<p>“Now leave me alone, you’re gonna mess me up!” She huffed at him, slicing through one of the targets. </p>
<p>Dib was now running off towards the shops, knowing he’d need food and drink to keep him going for a bit while he was out there until he could resupply. As he did so, he tried his best to go around and advertise himself and his plans for making up a clan loudly. Most of the time, others would tell him to buzz off or straight up laugh in his face and call him crazy. Dib found himself pacing around everywhere, almost desperate for anyone to at least hear him out and consider coming with him!! It wasn’t until he had heard booming laughter that filled him with complete dread, a scowl coming onto his face. Dib turned around to face the laughter, grimacing at the sight of his worst enemy, Zim. The human disguised Tiefling stood there, suited in full armor described as his “casual wear”, his pink cape already flowing through the wind, and his feral weirdly green wolf Zim claimed to be his dog at his side. </p>
<p>“Zim!” Dib hissed as Zim smirked once he had finally gotten DIb’s undivided attention. </p>
<p>“So Dib-Stink! Zim has heard of your stupid plan to start up some clan, am I correct?!” He asked mockingly, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. Those large and sharp teeth made Dib scowl before walking over into Zim’s personal space, hovering over the shorter quite a bit. </p>
<p>“This is none of your business, Zim!” He squawked at the Tiefling, his presence alone infuriating. </p>
<p>Zim had moved into Dib’s city when both were in their young teen years, Dib having quickly realized that Zim was no ordinary human, but a Tiefling Paladin who also happened to be a part of the Irken Army! The Irken Army was no group anyone wanted to be targeted by. They were ruthless, cruel, and just plain evil, attacking and taking over any town or city they pleased. Dib was convinced that Zim was here to spy on them and gather info for the upcoming raid, and he was not having it! No one believed him of course, so he had come to terms with the fact that he would have to be the savior of this city!! They continued to fight and quarrel every day (except Thursdays) for years and even now the two were still at said position. </p>
<p>“Well, Dib, I think it may suggest that you just give up now! You don’t really think that any of these schmoopy elves or humans would want to work with you! Dib-stink doesn’t even cast a spell properly yet he thinks he can go out there and make something of himself!? Hah! How pitiful!” Zim cackled, Dib huffing in response. </p>
<p>“Just you wait, Zim! When I come back I’ll have the strongest clan you’ve ever seen, and we’re all gonna kick your ass!” He huffed at him. </p>
<p>“That is if you can even find anyone dumb enough to join! Face it, DIb-smelly! You’re practically a… a people repellant! Yes!! CRY! CRY FOR ZIM!” Zim practically screeched. </p>
<p>“Well, we’ll see about that, Tiefling! I bet that by the end of this month, I’ll have a whole team with me!! If I do, then you’ll leave me and my city alone!” He claimed. Zim, couldn’t help but snicker before standing up straight, arms formally behind his back </p>
<p>“Alright then, Dib-stink! But if you fail, which you will,! You shall become Zim’s slave-monkey!’’ He said pompously, his grin getting wider as he placed his hands on his hips. </p>
<p>“You’ve got a deal, Foul-ling!!” Dib smirked just as confidently, the two shaking on it reluctantly before parting ways….. Dib had to admit...</p>
<p>He hoped he could get some members in time.</p>
<p>. . . .</p>
<p>It has been about 2 days since Dib had left his city, traveling alone out in the wilderness and navigating his map so he could reach a town named Guseadhen. He had been traveling by foot, his feet ached slightly from walking so long but he was always sure to get in some meditation and rest during the night time… if he wasn’t on high alert that is. He had to admit, it was rather scary out here. Especially when night time came around. It all just seemed so much more ominous and dangerous to him, like something or someone could lunge at him at any moment. </p>
<p>He was beginning to wonder if his mother was right, maybe he really wasn’t ready to be out here…. He shook that thought out of his head, not allowing his mind to go there. He needed to do this! He was going to show everyone that there is so much more out there than they think, and prove to everyone that he was right all along! He was just new to this! After all, he had never really been anywhere too far out from his city before! Of course he’d be a little worried at first!</p>
<p>He was so busy thinking to himself that he hadn’t realized that he had bumped into the first person he hadn't seen in a while and looked up to see the entrance of the town, large words carved into the top of the wooden entrance that read the town name in bold. Dib blinked but felt his eyes light up just slightly, a wide smile forming on his face before he practically bolted in. He found himself looking around at the new place in wonder, already looking very out of place with his fluffy coat and blue clothing while this town had a much warmer color palette going on. Dib noticed that the weather was getting warmer the more he walked towards this area, the place wasn’t covered in any snow whatsoever like his own home was. Despite the warm weather Dib was still a winter Eladrin, so his skin was still as cold as ice. He wandered around town a bit before finally walking by a Tavern. Inside he could hear people cheering, laughing, but the most noticeable of all was the faint singing and music he could hear from out here.</p>
<p>The elf found himself stepping into the Tavern, walking inside and looking around curiously at the softly lit up place, new noises and smells he’s never experienced before. The smell of the air here reeked of alcohol yet it also was fairly sweet?? And the music… he has never heard anything like it before. He had grown up with classical music, or Waltz, but never in his entire life had he heard such lively music and now that he was in here, he had found the source of the alluring sound…</p>
<p>A Bard with vermillion hair, deep emerald eyes, and the most charming smile he had ever seen before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And Owlbears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dib finally finds himself his first member for his starting up clan! Problem is, is he really ready for the troubles they’ll have to face together? Or is he going to turn away and go for a safer option?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guuuh!! I’m so sorry for having this chapter take too long!! Writing was never really my strong suit- but I’m trying really hard!! I’d like to give a special thanks to Tuzz for being my Beta writer, to Panda for being my inspiration for one of the scenes, and to Mel for helping me out with some story in general! I’d also love to thank the whole Dib harem server, this wouldn’t have been possible with your guys’ encouragement and love and I hope you enjoy reading this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dib found himself staring in awe at the bard who was happily performing a tune for a crowd of people. Whether drunk or sober, young or old, they all sang along with him. Dib stumbled a bit as he continued to walk forward before sitting himself on a stool at the bar. He had to pry his eyes away from the cute redhead, instead, looking towards the bartender.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, excuse me?” Dib asked, his voice rather quiet at first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender continued to work, talking to other customers or making new drinks, either he was ignoring Dib or just couldn’t hear him through the singing of his patrons. Dib was about to speak up before finally, the bartender made his way over to him himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I get for you today, young man??” He asked rather quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib blinked in slight confusion, looking around a bit before clearing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh no no nothing for me uh but… what can you tell me about that bard there? He got a name?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah. That’s Keef! Town’s most lovable bard. He’s a very sweet guy… you look to be around his age. Just so you know, if you plan on trying to court him or anything you should get in line. There are… a lot of people who got eyes for him.” The bartender shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib’s cheeks began to burn up a bit at the misunderstanding, quickly shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no it’s nothing like that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib huffed, but decided to pay his attention back to the bard. He could see those around him enjoying his company, both men and women swooning over the young and charming musician. He watched as Keef’s fingers stroked the string of his lute so passionately, hitting every note perfectly and creating a beautiful song. It was almost as if everyone was being hypnotized by a siren Even Dib himself was enchanted by it. He hummed to himself quietly before turning back to the bartender.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he… ever been in battle before? Is he already in a clan?” Dib began to ask curiously, resting his arms against the bar table as he swung his legs just a bit. He hadn’t even noticed that the redhead was making his way over to the bar himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can ask him.” The bartender chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib didn’t know whether to be offended or understanding. I mean, it was a rather rude response but maybe he should just try and talk to the guy himself. How was he supposed to form a clan if he wasn’t gonna try talking to at least some new people? Still, he could’ve been more polite than- oh shit he’s right there. Dib felt almost dumb for not realizing that Keef had seated himself on the stool next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lawrence! Man, I’m beat. They wouldn’t let me stop! Can I get my usual?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib found himself tense and frozen. What should he say? Or ask? He had no reason to be nervous. Then again, this was a new town and he knew nobody here. He had never been this far out from home. Back in his city, he knew people. Even if they didn’t like him, he knew them. They knew him… but… maybe that was a good thing. Nobody </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> him here. No one knew him as the town crazy, the annoying kid, the sorcerer who can’t even use his magic right. He wasn’t seen as reckless or as a danger here. Here he was just another stranger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t Membrane’s Insane son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With newfound confidence, Dib finally cleared his throat and turned to the bard. By this time Keef had already been glancing at the weirdly dressed stranger and once Dib seemed to look his way, his eyes quickly darted to the side instead. Dib couldn’t blame him exactly. He wasn’t exactly dressed appropriately for a warm place like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there!” Dib finally spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately he had caught Keef’s full attention, the red head turning to face him and smiling at him so charmingly. Dib got a better look at those beautiful emerald eyes, and now that he was up close he could see that the boy was sprinkled with many freckles. He wore warm colors like everyone else did in this town, mostly brown and reds, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his collar was 2 buttons open. He dressed cleanly, and his clothes fit his body like a glove. Dib hoped he hadn’t been staring for too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh! Hey there!</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keef hummed sweetly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Are… you new in town? I’ve never seen you around before! We don’t get too many strangers often! My name is Keef! Keef Redd to be exact! What’s yours?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dib was almost surprised at how easy Keef was able to start any kind of conversation, clearly being the much more social type. Dib kinda got that from him beforehand from the way he was playing around the bar though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Dib. Dib uh... just Dib is fine.” Dib chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to meet you Dib uh just Dib is fine!” Keef joked. “So what exactly brings you to our little town? Just out exploring? If you’re looking for a place to stay, you’re already at the perfect place! Best tavern in the whole town!” He laughed. The bartender, apparently named Lawrence, had finally come with Keef’s drink, placing it in front of the Musician.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now don’t go trying to get a discount this time, Keef.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, worth a shot! I’m being serious though! This place has got tons of great shops and entertainment here, especially by yours truly!” Keef said confidently before giggling. He wasn’t trying to be narcissistic or anything. There were many wonderfully talented people here in town! He just happened to be the most well known!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, well I can see that you bring others a great amount of joy off of music alone… Say, do you happen to have any kind of skill when it comes to… certain areas of magic?” Dib asked, pointing to Keef’s lute with Keef following his finger with his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then when Keef’s bright smile seemed to falter just a bit, looking down towards his drink and gently rubbing the rim of the glass tankard. He fell silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. He looked to Dib, his genuine grin replaced with an embarrassed smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadly, I’m uh…that kind of stuff isn’t exactly my strong point. I’m more of a player than a… helpful hand…” Keef stated. “I mean, it’s not like I haven’t tried! I know I’m capable of using my music for magic and charm! Though uh… no one seems to believe me much on that part. They don’t need a bard like me trying to do something other than entertain and play for others.” his voice getting quieter and Dib swore he saw Keef’s mouth almost twitch into a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? So… I’m guessing you’ve been wanting adventure then? DIb asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, more than anything. It’s always been a dream of mine to go out on adventures and quests with some kind of clan!! I have tried to join a handful of clans before. Though they always told me that there was no need for a simple and… uh… weak music player…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bingo!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But as everyone says, that’s all I need! The magic my music can make isn’t the strongest or most helpful and I understand that now. I should stick to music and leave all that magic and adventure to the professionals!” Keef said with a bright smile on his face once more before taking a sip of his drink. He didn’t wanna go too deep into this with a stranger. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had said too much already. Dib didn’t need his life story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib, on the other hand, didn’t look at all convinced. He had only just started speaking to Keef, and already seeing his smile falter like that felt… wrong. It was like seeing a sad puppy almost, and it made Keef seem like almost a completely different person. Reminder, this was coming from Dib who knew little to nothing about keef at the moment. Maybe it was because some part of him knew he could relate to Keef to some extent. He too knew what it was like to be seen as incompetent, or weak. He could tell that Keef’s dreams of adventure had been turned down time and time again before like his dreams were… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have this guy in his clan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… It just so happens that a certain stranger is starting up a clan. A clan that will take quests, go on adventures, and discover the unknown…” Dib began to speak. “A stranger who would be far more than willing to have you as a member.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef seemed to have frozen up entirely on that, the tankard paused at his lips before he placed it down on the bar table, looking to Dib a little hopefully. He was trying not to get his hopes too high, but at this point, it was too late. Here was his opportunity being shoved right into his face by the stranger, and he almost jumped out of his seat. Never before had he been told something like this, or that anyone would be offering him to join instead of the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Really? Who?!” Keef began to ask, his voice getting a little louder as he leaned in closer to Dib. He just had to know. He didn’t want to waste another second being left in the dark about this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib’s cheeks became rosy again as he backed away just slightly since Keef was leaning in real close. Not everyone invaded his personal space as Zim did, so it was a bit unnerving. Instead, he adjusted his amulet that kept his cloak together and cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I was hoping you’d be in mine? I mean… how can I not have someone as determined as you? With enough hard work, I think you’d be a wonderful teammate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keef’s jaw go slack, his eyes widened, and those emerald orbs directly on him in shock. He almost felt himself smile at the reaction, the look of surprise on Keef’s face was all the answer he needed but even then, he wanted to hear it for himself.  Just a simple ‘yes’ might make Dib jump out of his stool. At first, Keef looked a little skeptical, and honestly, Dib couldn’t blame him. He had been asked to join a clan as a joke a handful of times but once Keef saw the genuine look upon Dib’s face his entire face lit up as bright as the morning sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You mean it?” Keef asked quickly. “Like, no joke?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nope. No joke. I’ve been looking for members and I think you qualify for the part!” Dib smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my- oh stars! Oh shit, this is real. Uhm… when will you… or we… when would we be leaving? How far do you plan on traveling out? How many members do you have? Tell me everything!” Keef began to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib blinked and rubbed the back of his neck with a slightly nervous chuckle. “Oh uh… right of course you’d have to know that kind of stuff. Uhm, well the furthest I plan on traveling is to Clantwy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That far?!” Keef interrupted in shock. Though he thankfully didn’t look any less excited, just surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Though plans may change and we might end up going even further if you wouldn’t mind. As far as I know, I’ll be taking my leave in about two days once I’ve gathered new supplies and have gotten enough rest before going out there. I like to make sure we’ll be prepared to be out there for at least another week without having to make another stop, though of course, I wouldn’t mind having to do so again just in case. And as for members…” Dib began to trail off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’d be my first” he finally finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef looked a little taken aback by that, staring at DIb but his eyes wandered around thoughtfully as he placed a finger against his chin. He was rightfully dubious of course, he would feel a lot safer if Dib had already had a few members…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then again so would other future members, and Keef could help their party grow if he did join.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Keef had jumped out of his stool and held Dib by the shoulders, his smile wide and bright and his eyes looked almost watery. Dib flinched at his reaction and especially at being touched, his shoulders tensing up. Keef was looking directly into his eyes, a newfound hope in them and despite the slightly uncomfortable situation Keef was putting him in, he couldn’t help but smile a bit. Keef’s smile was a little contagious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! I’ll do it! You have no idea how happy I am! I swear, I won’t let you down! I’ll make sure this was the best decision you’ve ever made in your life!” Keef cried happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he realized how tense Dib was underneath his grasp. His hold softened and he gently brushed his hands away from Dib’s shoulders and smiled. DIb was almost surprised with how soft and gentle the touch had suddenly become, so much to the point where he weirdly hoped Keef would put them back on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, stars- I better get packing then! Get things ready! There's so much to do, I better get started! Where can I meet you next? Sometime tomorrow?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dib hummed in thought before nodding. “Meet me here tomorrow at the latest 6. We can discuss more.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Keef thanked Dib once more before bolting off like an excited puppy, through the windows he could see Keef going from person to person telling him all about it before he could no longer see him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I hope you plan on paying for his drink.” The bartender finally spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those two days went by like a flash to Dib. He had gathered up many supplies as he was able to carry, and luckily money was never really a problem as of now. He had taken a lot with him for this journey, and with quests, he knew he’d be able to keep them going. Keef finally seemed completely set on going, bringing a few of his belongings but Dib only told him to bring what he needed and not to worry about resources, he would deal with that himself. Right now, Dib and Keef were standing by the exit of the time, the look of slight fear yet excitement was shown clearly on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to do this? You’re not thinking of backing out are you?” Dib asked though he wouldn’t force him to go if he did change his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh definitely! Ready as I’ll ever be!” Keef gulped, stopping his voice from cracking to try and hide how nervous he was. He had never really been out there for adventure, let alone to face many dangers. It was always calm and cozy in his town and now, he was leaving that behind to face much more dangerous obstacles than he’s ever had to personally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib looked Keef's way and saw just how determined he was to make it through this. Dib knew he had made the right choice, Keef would make an excellent teammate. Dib messed with his sleeve for a second before looking forward once again, a smile creeping onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I know it’s scary at first, but starting now, I’ve got your back.” Dib reassured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef nodded, smiling a bit at Dib’s attempt to reassure him. He wasn’t sure just how trusting of Dib he should be. The two had just met two days ago and haven’t spoken all too much, but he seemed genuine enough. This was how most clans started up either way, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them finally began to walk side by side away from the town, Keef holding his breath for a moment the further they walked away, gripping the leather strap that held his lute in place against his back. He seemed to be gripping between that or his satchel strap, unsure of what to do with his hands. The two wandered out, Keef following after Dib as he led them to another woodsy area, the further they went in the more Awkward Keef had felt. They hadn’t said anything to each other, and Keef being the social butterfly he was, was already missing the noise and voices of others from town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they knew it, another few hours had passed. It was early afternoon now, and Keef was beginning to wonder just how far out they were. Throughout those hours, Keef had tried starting up conversations with the elf but it seems Dib had trouble keeping the conversation going. Dib wasn’t trying to seem like he wasn’t interested, he was just so used to doing things on his own rather than having someone to speak to during these situations. At the moment, Dib was looking through the map on the book as Keef whistled to himself, quietly enjoying the scenery around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where are we heading again?” Keef asked, trying his best again to start up a new conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Well, right now we’re looking for a simple creature. I thought we could get started off the bat! This creature is called a Jarble and is described as fairly tranquil, and it isn’t as far off as other creatures are! If we keep going at this rate we might arrive at our location in another 4 hours!” Dib explained excitedly as he looked over his book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see!... kind of. I mean, I suppose I get the concept of what you’re trying to accomplish, it’s just that well… how exactly do you know these things are real?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib paused in his steps for a second, Keef immediately stopping after him and tensing up just slightly. He hoped he didn’t say the wrong thing accidentally or anything. Though Dib was quick to start his steps again, keeping his gaze ahead of him. Keef stood there for another few seconds before letting himself catch up with Dib who had yet to answer his question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m… completely honest. I’m not too sure that they do.” Dib finally answered reluctantly. “But, I just… wonder. Sure, these kinds of beasts and creatures could have just been made up for some childish fantasies, but something in me just… tells me that that isn’t the case.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Keef asked, cocking his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… you see, as a kid, my father had always read to me whenever he had the time. Most of the books he read to me were about myths, about creatures and the unknown or unexplored. Stories of adventure.” Dib hummed, a fond smile on his face and light shine in his eyes at the memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These stories became a dream of mine, to be able to explore… be able to find things no one has ever seen before with their very eyes. Of course, everyone just told me it was nothing but a wild fantasy that I’d grow out of… It was when I didn’t when everyone began to assume the worst of me. A young man, still chasing after some childish dream.” He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef stared at Dib’s back, a small look of worry as he saw Dib’s head nod downward for a second before he had looked up once more. Dib was trying his best not to talk too much about that part, he didn’t need to burden Keef with this any longer than he needed to.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, that only made me much more determined to prove to others that… anything is possible. If people would just stop worrying about the smaller things in life, then they’d see the bigger picture! This is my chance to show everyone that not everything out of the ordinary was suddenly some myth never to be proven as real. There is no certainty as of now to say that these things do exist… but don’t you think that there’s also no certainty to say that they don’t?” Dib finally finished off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef had to admit, he was rather enamored by the way Dib spoke, probably the first on to be so. He spoke with such ambition, such hope… such belief. Others in Dib’s hometown, well, they had learned to block off Dib’s voice in general. They never truly listened to what the boy had to say, only dismissing him as crazy or a bother. Meanwhile, Keef was slowly getting to know Dib a little more as a person by this conversation alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… you’re right!” Keef chirped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess it would seem s- what?” Dib asked, quickly making a 180 turn, making Keef yelp and almost fall back in surprise as he suddenly came face to face with those big hickory eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah! Uh… I just… said you’re right! I mean, there really is no telling that these kinds of things don’t exist. I guess I just never really thought of it much before, but I think it’s cool that you’re attempting something not many people would care about exploring themselves!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib only stared at the freckled boy in shock, an expression Keef had yet to see from the winter eladrin until now. Dib felt his face become warm, the soft read spreading across his cheeks once more. At the moment, he was at a loss for words as Keef smiled at him with a look no one had ever given him before. Keef looked… delighted. Dib felt his heart flutter, a feeling he had never felt before. The new feeling caused him to clutch at his chest lightly underneath his cloak in shock before turning around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm...well it’s nice to know you agree… Let us move forward, shall we?” Dib said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef blinked, wondering how exactly Dib felt but he swore, out of the corner of his eye… he saw a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These next four hours went by much quicker, especially with the two finally picking up more and more conversations with one another. Keef wasn’t too sure why, but their talk beforehand sure did get them to be on better terms than they were before. Dib was a fairly talkative guy once ya got him to open up a bit, and Keef found himself enjoying his mini rambles or theory talks much more than he did the silence. He listened to every word that escaped through Dib’s lips, taking each and every syllable in as he found himself staring. Keef was definitely the more talkative one of the two as of now, so he appreciated every little word Dib would decide to say aloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Dib had placed a hand up and stopped them both, Keef immediately going quiet. He looked over the map once more and smiled to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Dib whispered. “Now we’re going to need to be very quiet. The Jarbel has very sensitive ears, and though it isn’t exactly easily frightened, I wouldn’t want to take any chances in aggravating it or scaring it off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok ok, gotcha,” Keef whispered excitedly. “So, what does this little guy look like anyway? Just so I can keep an eye out ya know?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dib paused before snorting quietly before clearing his throat. “Oh don’t you worry about that, it won’t be hard to miss.” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef only rose a brow like that but shrugged. Oooh maybe it glowed in the dark!... Then again they still had some time before the sun would begin to set. Hm… Maybe it had big ears? Or it made lots of noise? Keef wasn’t entirely sure, but he had to admit just how excited he was to get to see a creature that was deemed a myth if it even was real to begin with. Dib began to scan around the area, looking through whatever clues he could in order to find the beast while Keef mostly observed. It wasn’t long until Dib began to walk… no, run ahead. At first, Keef was confused but he soon began to run after Dib after seeing a glint of excitement in his eyes after looking through some large bushes and leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dib?” Keef panted lightly as he finally caught up with the elf, who was just staring upwards in awe. “Geez what happ...ha...ha” Keef began to trail off as he followed Keef’s face, mouth now agape at the creature before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems ‘Little Guy’ wasn’t a good way to even begin to describe this creature. The Jarble stood on all fours, munching on some twigs and sap from smaller trees and bushes. The creature stood at 10 feet, covered inch by inch in many cooly colored feathers in different hues of greys. It had a tail, about as long as a Keef’s arm, apparently considered rather small for a beast this size. It had spots beneath it’s eyes and on it’s… paws? It’s legs were all covered in light blue fur instead of feathers and looked more like a large Civet if anything, it’s nose twitching and smelling for any fruits among the trees. It made a light clicking noise as it searched for food, sounding almost like a hearty hum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib bit his lip excitedly, his longer ears twitching slightly before gasping to himself as he scrambled to grab his journal. He quickly pulled it out along with a pen, balancing it in one of his hands and writing with the other. As he scribbled down chicken scratch words, his tongue stuck out up against his upper lip as he glanced from the paper to the creature repeatedly. Meanwhile, Keef was left to bask in all of the creature’s glory. It certainly was a gorgeous sight, and Keef couldn’t even think of looking away. Dib glanced up at Keef and couldn’t help a proud smile from coming onto his face, looking towards the creature in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... Aren’t they beautiful?” Dib whispered quietly as he stared, holding back a squeal himself. “And here i thought i’d never be able to see something like… like this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Me… neither…” Keef muttered as he stared. “How come… how come no one has been able to see this with their own eyes…? It’s such a hard thing to miss and it’s not… not too far out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Jarbles tend to be in much more secluded areas and adventurers don’t tend to come around here often considering moist quests don’t tend to involve a place as empty as this is. No secret passages or temples to be seen for miles here.” Dib hummed. “...oh. And we’re in Owlbear territory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...wait what?!” Keef asked in shock, a look of fear on his face. He had only ever heard of Owlbears, or had seen them dead at most but he had never seen a live one with his own eyes!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t even worry about it! Usually owl bears aren’t seen around here for another few-” Dib  chuckled before seeing that the Jarble had suddenly become alerted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two flinched when the Jarble’s eyes landed towards their direction, freezing as it’s feathers fluffed up fearfully before running off quickly, making whimper like chirps as it ran for it’s life. Dib and Keef were left frozen, and for a moment surprised even. Though, the two could already feel the presence of a large creature creeping up behind them and Keef gulped anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... There’s one right behind us isn’t there?” Dib asked as his breath hitched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I think so.” Keef whimpered, panic clear in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two tensed as they heard a low clicking sound, meant to sound like a bear's growl but coming out as an owl's hoots. Dib bit his lip and took a deep breath, glancing towards Keef. The moment he heard another growl he quickly pushed Keef forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run!” Dib finally yelled, just as panicked as his clan member it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef let out a yell as he immediately began to run for his life, Dib right behind him and told him to go faster and not to look back as they ran through trees, logs, and bushes. Keef was sure to leave an opening for the two of them to get through the woods. They had no idea where they were running to, but the owlbear wasn’t faltering it’s steps. Dib panted, trying his best not to panic as he tried to think of any way to get out of this. He knew that Keef wasn’t trained enough for this, and he was afraid of letting his wild magic scare off Keef and get them in more danger. But he knew that the owlbear would catch up, or that they’d get tired eventually. Keef already wasn’t looking too hot since he never really had to run away from danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Dib was at war with his own thoughts, he heard a loud yell come from the redhead as he tripped over a large root, Letting out a his of pain as a piece of sharp piece wood sliced his wrist and his body scraped against the rough dirt and twigs. He seemed to have hurt his ankle pretty bad too, trying to pull himself up but falling back down due to the pain of that large cut. Dib immediately flinched and stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keef!” Dib yelled in a panic, but he knew trying to help him up would be a waste of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The owlbear was now seconds away from jumping onto them, and Dib knew exactly what he had to attempt to do. He quickly stepped in front of Keef, pulling his staff in front of him and casting a simple fireball spell, his hands gripping the wooden staff and gritting his teeth anxiously as he braced for impact. Suddenly a fire ball came crashing down, though it was aiming directly towards Dib rather than his target. Dib cursed under his breath anxiously as it swooped down, the owlbear just about ready to pounce. Just before the owlbear can get the attack on him, Dib was quick to jump away anxiously, the fireball just hitting the ground and sending all three of them flying quite a bit away in opposite directions. Keef let out a sharp groan as his sides scraped against the floor even more from impact. Dib fell by Keef’s legs and let out his own groan of pain as his back dragged against the floor, sitting up to keep his eyes on the owlbear. He saw the owlbear not too far from them on the other side, but it just got up and ran off with a growl. Dib panted before letting himself fall back against the floor, trying to let the adrenaline pass as he stared wide eyed up at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so. Sorry.” Dib finally muttered to keef.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some time had passed, Dib had finally set up camp some place secluded and it was now dark. Dib felt utterly guilty for having to let Keef walk for another hour in the state he was in, but he had to make sure that they were safe. Keef was practically leaning against Dib for support almost the whole way. Now, he was seated on a log, draped over with a soft sheet, their only light source being the campfire that Dib had set up for the night. He was searching through his bag and finally found the med kit he had brought along since… his healing magic wasn’t really the best at the moment. Keef was actually pretty good at healing magic but Dib had yet to see that for himself and neither was he in much of a state to show that off either. He finally walked over, and seated himself on the floor in front of Keef, gently pulling his arm from underneath his cloak and placing the kit near his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef felt his face warm up just slightly at being able to see Dib this close without Dib being so hesitant, but the two had yet to really speak to each other since the event. Dib poured some alcohol onto a soft cloth before scooting up closer to Keef’s face. Dib gave a small warning before pressing the cloth up against some of Keef’s scrapes on his face, the human letting out a whine of pain, biting his lip to hopefully stifle it. Dib pulled the cloth away for a second before getting back to fixing Keef up, placing small bandages and cleaning his cuts on his face before sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s take a look at your wrist, shall we?” Dib muttered, extending his arm towards Keef.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef looked down at Dib’s hand before moving his own arm forward, turning it so Dib could get a look at his deep and large cut. He just realized how much it stung again and his face scrunched up slightly at the reminder. A look of guilt washed over Dib’s face at the sight of the cut and at Keef’s pained reaction to it. He gently took hold of Keef’s arm, the bard letting out a quiet yelp as his cheeks went slightly red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? Are you ok?” Dib asked with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah yeah it’s just… your hands they’re… really cold. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ok?” Keef asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Dib felt his cheeks heat up. “Yeah, they’re always like that, don’t worry.” He reassured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I like it… It’s like a nice ice pack.” Keef chuckled, blush spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Dib muttered, his eyes kept on the cut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the air once more before Dib finally let out a breath he felt he had been holding for the whole hour it took them to get here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… It isn’t too late to change your mind.” Dib muttered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What? What do you mean?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… I understand if you wanted to go back home instead of being out here with me. I… am not the most skillful with my… untamable magic. You saw for yourself back there… it fails to cooperate with me.” Dib gulped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying that i’d understand if you felt it’d be too dangerous to keep on going, especially with someone like me… I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to just wait for another opportunity to show up, one with a much more gifted member. One who could actually quickly figure a way to keep you out of harm's way to the best of their ability. My wild magic it’s… a hassle to work with and I’d hate to be the reason you get hurt in any way.” Dib finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef was practically frozen as he stared at Dib, who had yet to look up at him, a look of distress written on the elves face as his eye stayed on the gash on his wrist. Keef couldn’t help but feel some kind of sorrow at those words, especially when it came from someone like Dib. He seemed… so lonely. Much more lonely that Dib was really letting off. Keef looked down at his own gouge before humming to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... No. No, I don't think I will.” Keef answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dib asked in light surprise, his head staying downward but his pointed ears perking just slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t change my mind. Not in the slightest. Dib, before you… nobody ever believed I was even worth considering to be part of a team. I was always overlooked, seen as a nuisance, a bother… But when you came along I… It felt like… someone really did believe in me for once. Believed I could become stronger… I’ve never felt that from anyone else before. Even my own grandmother was worried about my capabilities out here like this. You gave me an opportunity that i’ve been waiting for for years, and I’m not gonna give that up! Yes, I was more scared than I ever was in my life today. Heck, even for a moment I thought the adventure was going to end before it had even gotten started but… You ended up getting us out of it didn’t you? It was risky… and we did get hurt by it ourselves… but you still saved us. You… you had my back, just like you said you would… I think… I think you’re a great teammate yourself.” Keef smiled sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib felt his lips part slightly as he finally stared up at Keef, his eyes widened just slightly before feeling that flutter in his heart once more. His cheeks went a bright red as his ears lowered just slightly as he glanced down again. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit he’s cute’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dib immediately thought as his face only grew warmer and redder. Keef kept his eyes on the elf, smiling a bit to himself as his eye cheeks went red, his eyes glancing to the side as he chuckled. Dib finally went to work on fixing up that cut, gently placing the tip of his finger just above the tip of the cut and brushing it down Keef’s skin, the cut closing up completely as Dib dragged his finger across it and only leaving a faded scar behind. Keef was astonished by the sight, gently pulling his arm towards himself and flapping his hand happily to see that there was no pain left behind other than the minor scars that were also left on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-my stars… You really are an odd fellow.” Dib whispered, a grin creeping onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only when the time comes!~” Keef laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hey, Dib?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...You know any songs?” Keef asked, pulling his lute onto his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And when Barnar claimed he had slain the foul beast, He swore to his people he’d  go to his home, his bed, and back to a place he knew he was well-read~</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keef, If you sing that song one more time I swear I’ll leave you for the wolves.” Dib joked in agitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather I sing great barple beads?? Or perhaps Mead hour seeds?”  Keef snorted, a proud grin on his face after earning a groan from his elf friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two had been travelling together for about 2 weeks now at this point, and have already formed a bond with one another during this time. They took on minor quests, and had only discovered some smaller and peaceful creatures that Dib would happily take many notes on. They were actually able to maintain some creature called a Ciserare, a small feline creature with Ears too big for its body and quills on its back, though it managed to escape by somehow chewing through the small cozy cage Dib had set up for it to keep the creature as evidence. It really was a shame, but Keef was sure they'd be able to capture something much more worthwhile next time!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keef, you have remembered to pack up our food, right?” Dib asked a little cautiously, having learned that Keef was quite the forgetful type at times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I have! It’s all in my Satchel!” Keef grinned, gently patting the carrier before freezing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Keef? You Dib remember to bring it, didn’t you?” Dib asked a little more seriously as he turned the face his green eyed buddy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swore that I did! I remember doing so this morning!” Keef exclaimed as he opened his satchel to find nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib quickly went over to Keef’s side, probably to try and lecture him before they both heard the snap of a twig. They quickly turned around to see a hooded person begin to run off, a bag of food and other items the two carried in his hand. They heard a laugh come from them, the clan members both frozen in shock for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Get back here with our stuff!” Keef shouted after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya later Suckers!” The thief cackled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef barely made a step forward to chase after their robber, before suddenly the person tripped over nothing and let out a loud yell as they dropped everything and landed face first onto the ground. It was almost comedic if not for the situation they were in, but Keef and Dib were just left in minor shock to see the hooded stealer suddenly fall over so easily after trying to make a mistake…. Well…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That could’ve been a cleaner getaway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And Thieves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After catching up to the thief, Dib and Keef decide to welcome this newcomer as a new teammate. Wonder if this guy is anything to worry about</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO!! I wanna give a HUGE apology for taking so long. Things have been harder since school started up again but I can guarantee that I'm still continuing this! Thank you all so much for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to Angie Imaginations and Melodyofthevoid for being my beta readers! As well as the entire Harem and Space Simps server for liking my ideas and supporting me through this! If it weren't fr your guys' excitement and encouragement I don't think I would've gotten back into it as strongly as I did! Have fun with this chapter ya'll!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dib stepped forward, making his way over to the hooded culprit who lay on the floor. He saw as they slowly raised their arms, a pained and agitated groan escaping them. Despite the surrender, Dib pointed his staff towards the criminal. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to do much, but they didn’t know that now did they? </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around,” Dib ordered sternly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh escaped the stranger before they finally turned to face Dib, hood falling off his head in the process to reveal a half-elf boy with blond unkempt hair, cool stone blue eyes, a sharply structured face, and lightly-hued skin. He was already bandaged up quite a bit, one above his nose and another at his left cheek and not to mention those wrapped up forearms and palms of his. He wore different shades of green, an open-collared shirt with sleeves that reached just above his forearms, and his pants were patched up with colors that didn’t match. He wore many buckles and belts around his body, one being a holder for a dagger, as well as plain brown boots. The hood the boy possessed also seemed to connect to a dirty and tattered cape. Dib could almost describe him as charming if it were not for the condition he was in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger seemed to be examining Dib and Keef as well, his eyes darting between the two, and landing at the staff pointed directly to his chest. He seemed to be thinking of the words he wanted to say next, or if would just be able to get up and run… but he was in a pretty tight spot right now wasn’t he? He let out a sigh and finally, he spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look man, I’m sorry! Why don’t we just forget about this whole ordeal? You keep your stuff, and I leave with my head!” The stranger tried to persuade as sweat dripped off his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how exactly can we trust a stranger? How do we know that the moment I let you get up you won’t try anything?” Dib asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh… I guess that’s true,” The blonde said dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well hello! My name is Melvin!! I like sweet rolls and cold hard cash! There, ya know a bit about me and now we are no longer strangers!” The thief, apparently named Melvin, said sincerely with a smile, even going as far as to extend an arm upwards which Dib did not return… with that Melvin motorboated his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? You’re just gonna stand here like this all day? Never said you had to stop aiming for me until I leave!” Melvin shrugged with a knowing grin, raising his brows at the elf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib glanced over to Keef questioningly, the redhead only shrugging nervously in response before walking over to pick up the bag of stolen goods. He looked shocked to see that the thief had gotten a lot more than either of them thought. The freckled boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Blonde before walking back to Dib. He opened the back and showed the stolen goods to Melvin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get these? Some of these things were in Dib’s satchel… and neither of us saw or heard you come near at all.” Keef said, trying to hide how impressed he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh uh-” Melvin clicked his tongue a bit as his eyes landed on the goods. “Easy, I pulled a little sneaky sneak on you both!” He huffed, rather upset that he wasn’t able to get away with it </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always found it easy to sneak up on others! They never even see it coming!~” The shorter one boasted with a proud grin. “Though… My escapes have never been the best if I’m being honest here. Clumsy.” Melvin sighed, pointing to himself in slight disappointment. “Anywho, can you let me go now? I kinda got places to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib and Keef gave each other another look, Dib letting up his staff just a bit and with that Melvin quickly rolled away from the staff, hastily getting up. Dib was surprised by the movement and almost activated his staff but Melvin was quick to raise his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey! I just saw my chance and got out, I ain’t planning anything! I’ll just leave now!” Melvin promised as he stepped back. His eyes were set on Dib and Dib’s eyes were set on him, a small yet silent agreement that Melvin had permission to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Melvin placed his hands to his sides and turned around before slowly beginning to walk off. He had no intention to harm those he stole from after all. If that were the case, he would’ve threatened them with a weapon in the first place instead of using stealing tactics that didn’t even work half the time. He had half a mind to just bolt out of there before Mr. Magic man decided he changed his mind on letting him go, but something was telling him he didn’t want to do that just yet… He swore that boy looked familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib was rather confused as to why the half-elf was taking his sweet time, but he decided to pay it no mind, turning to the redhead instead. He looked down at his hands before gently taking the sack and removing some of the goods that belonged to him and put them back into his satchel. He muttered a few things to himself before looking at Keef’s face. He saw those green eyes glued onto the back of the blonde’s head, watching with curiosity and interest. The sorcerer only rose a brow and cocked his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind, Keef?” Dib asked, turning back to look at Melvin once more to see if it was anything Specific Keef was looking at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib was met with silence for a few seconds before Keef had finally spoken up. “I don’t know, I’m just… thinking a little. He seems to be on his own- And well, you have to admit that what he pulled back there while wrong, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> impressive… and we do need new members so…” Keef trailed off a bit, nervous to Dib’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Him? He literally just tried to steal from us!” Dib scoffed, tapping his foot against the grass. Another moment of silence came before suddenly Dib spoke up again. “Do you think we can invite a thief into our party?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he didn’t seem like he meant much harm…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe because I was holding him back with my staff? People don’t exactly like to threaten others when they know they won’t win. Unless they’re stupid that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look- If you don’t think it’s a good idea maybe we should just drop it then! It was just a suggestion after all. I just… I think some type of Rouge would be a good addition to our team! Think of it, He’s quick, he’s quiet, we didn’t even notice him coming near us! Sure, his getaways need some work but we can help him!” Keef insisted</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Keef, I’m not so sure-” Dib responded unsurely.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey! You were able to see the potential in me right? Am I getting better?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but-!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then maybe we can do the same now!” Keef finished off, nodding his head quickly towards the half-elf’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib only stared at Keef with uncertainty but he found himself unable to refuse the ginger's proposal. With a deep sigh, he finally had Keef follow behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can still catch up to him.” Was all he had to say before he and Keef jogged into the woods where Melvin had gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the two to catch up, keeping their distance as they Walked behind Melvin. Melvin had noticed their presence but didn’t look back at them. Instead, he continued to walk forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this suddenly an ambush? You decided you didn’t want to let me go scot-free?” Melvin huffed a bit, placing a hand atop his dagger hesitantly. Ultimately, he decided against it considering Dib was clearly a wielder of magic, who knows what level he was at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! Of course not! We had something we wanted to ask of you!” Keef announced, pausing for a second before pushing Dib forward. “Go ahead- tell him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib scowled a bit at Keef before putting his attention back onto the thief. “Well, as you can see here we aren’t exactly uhm… That big on teammates right now-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah Woah Woah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>WOAH</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to rob you guys. Is this how you recruited freckles over here? You gotta pick better teammates.” Melvin tsked, a rather playful grin on his face as he turned back to them a bit. He adored messing with others, and to him, it was obvious they weren’t coming to cause him any sort of danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib’s eye twitched just a bit, and Keef decided that maybe should be the one to steer this in the right direction. He carefully placed himself in front of Dib, a wide and welcoming smile on his face as he cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! We just think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’d be interested in joining us! I think it’s cool how you were just… able to sneak up on us so easily! I didn’t hear any footsteps and my senses didn’t pick up any sort of movement from around us! We can admit that we were impressed- and that you have tons of potential in becoming the third member of our party!” Keef began to explain, a twinge of hope in his voice. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Keef had to admit that he found Melvin cool, his whole ruggish getup and his slyness and even his sass. The blonde almost reminded him of some type of Robin Hood! He seemed like an interesting character, and he didn’t even seem mean despite the fact he almost got away with all their things! In fact, despite their whole situation, Melvin seemed pretty chill and playful. Not only that, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at what he did. He meant no offense to Dib, but it’d be nice to have someone know at least most of what they were doing, cause Keef sure as hell didn’t either. He waited with anticipation, watching as Melvin pursed his lips in thought before chuckling a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry dudes, I don’t team with anyone,” Melvin responded honestly, placing his arms behind his neck for a nice stretch. “I work alone.” He claimed simply, turning his back to them once more. Geez, why did it bother him so much that Dib looked so familiar? He couldn’t even put a finger on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? I told you this was a waste of time.” Dib groaned, crossing his arms a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef pouted in response before nodding in defeat. “Yeah… Yeah, I guess so. I’m sorry for wasting your time, Melvin.” he apologized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib finally turned and began to walk off, ready to leave this as it is and continue on their travels. Dib would love more members, but this wasn’t the greatest first impression, to begin with. They could… surely find others who might be willing, right? They wouldn’t stay two forever! It just took time. He had to admit, he truly was a little hopeful that Melvin would say yes despite his protests, but in the end, he practically knew the answer from the start. He didn’t exactly want to keep pushing this matter either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melvin kept his back turned, mostly furrowing his brows as he thought to himself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear that boy looks so familiar… His face, his eyes, that hair… It’s gotta be connected to something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He continued to think. He found himself biting his lip before his eyes suddenly shot wide open in surprise. No wonder the elf looked so familiar!! That was the son of the Powerful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rich</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wizard, Membrane! Melvin could already see the clear resemblance between the two, he hit the jackpot!........ </span>
  <em>
    <span>And he was so close to losing the jackpot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a minute!” Melvin suddenly explained, turning around quickly and running after them, almost tripping over his own feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib and Keef paused in their tracks, looking back to Melvin as he caught up with them. Dib narrowed his eyes a bit at the sudden change of the stranger’s tone and expression. Melvin cleared his throat and straightened himself just a bit to present himself as calmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Thought about it and decided that being able to practically leech off you guys for food, money, and somewhere to sleep out here is a pretty good deal!” Melvin grinned, only earning a brow raise from Dib and a confused head tilt to the side from Keef. “... Joking! That was uhm… That was a joke. I’d love to join your party! If you two were willing enough to let your almost robber join, then you seem like the crazy crowd I wanna run with!” He gleamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While this response brought great amounts of joy to Keef, Dib couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit suspicious at the sudden change of mind. He wasn’t sure what Melvin was trying to pull, or if he were even trying to pull anything, but he found himself just a bit concerned. Meanwhile, Keef took the liberty to wrap his arm around Melvin with a friendly grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great! We’ve been looking for more Members- Isn’t this great Dib? Oh! My name is Keef by the way! And this is my friend Dib! We would’ve introduced ourselves sooner but we were kind of in the middle of stopping you from stealing from us! Oh man, You’re gonna love this! I sure have since I first joined him! Sure, it’s borderline terrifying and kinda keeps me up at night sometimes…. But I think it’s real neat! Dib here knows so much about so many things!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib felt his cheeks become a bit rosy, Snorting a but before nudging Keef with his elbow. That seemed to stop him from being so tense. He almost forgot his suspicions of Melvin because of it even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s the whole deal here? What do you guys even do? You guys thieves too?” Melvin began to ask in curiosity, hopping a bit in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where to even start! Now, this may sound a bit weird, but I promise it’s legit!” Keef started, more than ready to explain to Melvin their goals of searching and exploring the unknown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib mostly watched as Keef talked of planned adventures expressively, excitement and even pride were written all over his face as he spoke of planned adventures and of what they had already found. They had yet to accomplish much other than gaining more knowledge of these things, but Dib planned on changing that. As long as they could at least prove the existence of </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> mythical creature, that’d already be a good start. Still, even if Dib did feel a little better thanks to Keef, he couldn’t shake away the unsure feeling of the new member. Perhaps he was just… paranoid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole day ahead of them was spent gathering up more supplies now that they had a new member to the team. Keef couldn’t be more ecstatic to get to know Melvin, wanting to hear more of the many stories he had to share of his adventures and triumphs. The other two had come to learn that Melvin was very good with a bow and blade. Dib on the other hand was much more reserved when it came to questioning the half-elf of his life before all of this. Dib mostly stuck to Keef’s side, letting him do the talking and most of the shopping while Dib paid for it. Dib certainly did get to know Melvin’s persona quite a bit, learning that he had a much more chaotic and reckless personality. He was fairly clumsy, and almost even obnoxious… Though Dib had to admit he was very interesting. He was a jokester, and overall a seemingly lighthearted fellow. Dib felt himself relax a bit the more he got to know Melvin, at least when he wasn’t attempting to steal from almost every store that they came across. It was almost as if they were taking care of a child half the time, and Dib wondered if they made the right choice in asking Melvin to join. Though with all the supplies they gathered, It was almost too late to change their minds now… or at least Dib’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once night time had come around, Dib couldn't help feeling antsy. He bounced his leg as he sat on a log, keeping near the fireplace they had set up. How was he so sure that Melvin wouldn’t take off with all of their things? Dib didn’t exactly want to lose everything that they had gained and worked for, and neither did he want to go home to restock on funds… especially at the risk of running into his mother. He supposed he could try staying up once more, but he had already lost sleep the night before considering they were camping in a more dangerous part of the words. Now, they were in a much more secure area. Melvin may have seemed nice throughout the whole day, but Dib couldn’t but feel that… Maybe he was just trying to lower their guard down somehow. It didn’t take long for Keef to notice that his friend was rather distressed, his eyes glued onto Melvin as he carved marks onto a tree with his dagger. seating himself next to him and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok, boss?” Keef asked playfully, only calling Dib boss when he wanted an earnest talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… yes yes I’m fine. And don’t call me that.” Dib chuckled before looking down to the floor a bit. “Though I am rather… nervous. I’m not entirely sure how this night will play out. What if we wake up to nothing?” Dib asked, earning a thoughtful hum from the redhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I can’t say that I’m not a little anxious about all of this. But, I wanna be able to think that everything is going to be ok! Melvin seems nice… I think if he wanted to steal from us, he would’ve done so already!” Keef said honestly. “And even if that does happen… then we’ll both be able to pick ourselves up again! Together!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib looked rather skeptical, but it wasn’t long until a smile crept onto his face from his friend's reassurance. He supposed Keef was right… He wasn’t completely alone in this! If something happened, he knew Keef would have his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right… Thank you, Keef” Dib said softly before standing up. “Well I’m not so sure about you two but I think I’ll be trying to catch up on rest.” The elf announced to the other two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once midnight had come around, everyone had decided to try and sleep for the night. The woods around them grew darker, the Fire having been put out a while at this point and their only light source was a dim lantern. Melvin found himself restless, staring up at the starry night sky. It wasn’t long until he sat up, looking at the other sleeping two… Well, at least one of them was sleeping. The other was more so meditating- But that was practically an elf’s way of sleeping considering they could be “Woken up” the same way a sleeping human could be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's beside the point though. Melvin made sure to be quiet as he stood up, brushing himself off and keeping his eyes on the two as he backed away. Once far enough, he turned and ran. He sprinted for what seemed like hours but had only been at least 30 minutes. He was hoping the other two were still sound asleep. Melvin panted once he had finally come to a halt, doubling over as he tried catching his breath. He had gotten used to running for long amounts of time, but he was trying his best to be quicker than usual. He gulped before finally standing up straight, lighter breaths escaping him as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had stopped at a base surrounded by a large wooden wall, two large orcs standing at the sides of the large wooden doors which lead to the inside. He looked up at the base wall’s entrance, taking a hesitant step forward before being stopped by the two orcs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! Just here to see the boss! It’s Melvin, remember?” The blonde said with a playful grin. One of them responded with a huff before grabbing Melvin by the hoodie and picking him up. “Wow! Hahaha! Careful there tough guy!” Melvin laughed nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gates opened up and Melvin was suddenly thrown into the main room, groaning as he got back up again, staying on his knees as he heard a familiar deep hum. He looked up from where he was, A large horned Half-orc and Half-Tiefling man sitting on what seemed to be some kind of throw, surrounded by riches and other members of this man’s group. The air reeked of cigar smoke mixed with a hint of strong lavender cologne, another fog being blown out through the man's sharp and crooked teeth, two small tusks sticking out from his bottom teeth. His tail stood comfortable at his lap, His sharp claws dragging the cigar from his lips and his free hand running through his slicked back and grayed hair before moving down to scratch his beard. His skin was rough, a dark shade of blue-gray, and he wore a thinly white lined navy blue suit with a long red necktie. Melvin gulped once he got a glimpse of those familiar scars, one slashed across his grey blind eye and three at his left cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Altivo, my man! It’s been a while, huh?” Melvin asked, finally standing to his feet and dusting off his pants. “How have ya been? I see you’ve uh… got this place all nice and fancy!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...Do you have my money, Melvin?” Altivo asked with impatience, twiddling with his cigar as he stared tiredly at the smaller male. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melvin went a little pale at the question, slouching just a bit and looking like some kind of scared dog. “Oh well uhm… No, but-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell you not to come straight to me unless You had the money?” The Deep voice asked, his tone growing harsher as he sat up straighter in his seat. “I told you what happens when you don’t follow directions.” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melvin began to tremble, those two orcs coming right back up behind him, one taking a stronghold of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-! Wait please just- Hear me out- ARGH!” Melvin yelped as he felt a strong fist hit his gut, making him hunch over just a bit as he coughed aggressively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him out of here… You know what to do with him.” Altivo sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-! Wait wait! Please, Altivo, I’ll get the money! I have a plan!” Melvin yelled as he was dragged away. “Please- I got somebody! For ransom- it has to do with Membrane!” He continued rashly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Altivo paused for a second before snapping his fingers, the guards suddenly stopping and looking to Altivo for their next move. When Altivo motioned for them to put Melvin down, they did just that, stepping back. Melvin panted lightly before clearing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Membrane? One of the most popular and powerful wizards? What can you possibly have planned that would have anything to do with him?” Altivo asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He… He has this brat of a son! I met him today! He’s on this weird useless quest to find some fake creatures, and just today I got accepted into his party! Not only is he quite good on cash himself, but I’m sure that he would be willing to give up </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it means keeping his boy safe or… getting him back?” Melvin said quickly and nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment, a long moment. Melvin practically jumped as Altivo let out a booming laugh, slamming his hand against his armrest before wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By Gruumsh, you’re sick… So a ransom is what you’re thinking about? That’s despicable… I love it~” The hybrid purred before sitting back. “Hm… How long is this going to take? I don’t think I should waste any more time on you…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- God- I don’t… know- But I promise that I will get him to you as soon as possible! This ain't no easy job- He doesn’t trust me enough yet to get him here without any trouble… He’s a magic-user. I just need him to let his guard down.” Melvin explained. “But-! This could also mean that you can ask for as much money as you want without even having to lift a finger! You can even get twice as much as what I owe! Maybe even three times!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Altico scoffed, but despite his look of annoyance, he gave a simple nod before letting out a deep rumble. He seemed to be done speaking, waving his hand in a shooing motion and having the guards escort Melvin out of his base.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank you, sir! Thank you so much!” Melvin called out as he was dragged out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long until he found himself running back to his “teams” campsite, sighing with utter relief when he came back to them both still sound asleep, completely unaware of Melvin’s true motives and plans. The blonde almost felt himself feeling a little guilty, but he shook his head. Dib had probably lived a life of high luxury his whole life- He’d be in and out of that place before he knew it thanks to how wealthy his father must be. He was… just some rich brat on a stupid “mission” on fairytale creatures he was probably too ignorant to admit that</span>
  <em>
    <span> the monsters from Mommy’s bedtime stories</span>
  </em>
  <span> were fake. He rolled his eyes to himself before finally going over to lay on his mat. It was comfy… He tried to ignore the fact that it was a pricey flokati mat generously gifted to him from the Sorcerer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to pass Melvin rather quickly, four whole days with Dib and Keef having passed by in what seemed like seconds to him. The two were… interesting to say the least. They were rather close with each other already it seemed, despite having only known each other for at most two weeks. Though maybe that would make things easier for Melvin if it meant he could get the two to trust him that quick! Though as of now, Dib was still wary of him while Keef was much more open and chummy. Not that good of a sign considering it’s Dib he needs. He would work on that soon enough. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Right now, DIb was explaining to the two the importance of reputation when it came to a clan. Claiming that the better rep they have then maybe the more their name would go around and would interest those who might want to join their team. When asking for any suggestions as to how to get themselves noticed, Keef was quick to perk up with an idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about bigger quests!” He asked gleefully. “People in towns are always looking for others who are willing to retrieve or do things for them! All we’ve done was sent letters for others, or to find their lost items. I think we could be able to take on bigger ones! Ones with more adventure! Not only that, but we’d get paid even better! It’d be good for us in more ways than one!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dib almost beamed a bit at Keef’s suggestion, giving an approving nod. “That’s right! I’ve seen parties that come into my town always go around looking for quests and jobs like that! It’s very common in shops and stores that sell certain jewels or clothing, even weapons!” Dib reminded himself. “I think we should go with that! Any other suggestions though?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Keef answered with an eager shake of his head and Melvin with an uncaring shrug. Dib stared at Melvin and his carelessness for a second before directing his attention back onto the redhead. “Well then, what’s the point of waiting around? I’m sure the town is full of folk who need help from a party like ours!” He said almost confidently. As they gathered their things, Dib mentioned visiting another town instead of making their usual stop at Guseadhen. Mostly because well… most of them refused to trust a team that had Keef in it. It was a sad truth, most of them thought if anyone was crazy enough to work with a “weak link” like him, then they weren’t worth trusting with hard tasks. Still, Dib would make it work! He and Keef would show the world just what they were made of!... and Melvin he supposed. He wasn’t too sure what his deal was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them set off together, Melvin walking behind the other two as they chatted casually. Melvin tended to back away from conversations between the two, mostly because he found that talking to Keef made him feel a little bad, and Dib didn’t talk to him one on one. Plus, he didn’t exactly trust them himself walking behind him… Ironic isn’t it? He mostly just watched them both or looked around silently in boredom. Like Keef, Melvin was an extremely social person. Once he got to talking, he couldn’t be stopped for hours… so this was all just a complete bore for him. But he was doing this for work, and work could sometimes tend to be boring. It was like this after his first day with them, he wasn’t sure how long he could handle being the odd one out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up at a town named Oxfward, a town not too far from a swamp area. This town was in a pretty tight spot when it came to money it seemed- So they were probably looking for all sorts of ways to find better items to make more cash. Maybe they couldn’t offer as much as they would hope, but they could offer enough that was for sure. They were pretty well off after all, and it still seemed safe! Especially with that timber wall around the perimeter, though it wasn’t as tall as others. Upon entering, the three found themselves wandering around town for a bit, talking to street vendors or shop owners for any quests they may have. Once they realized how large this town was, they each decided to split up. And by split up, it meant that Dib had Melvin go look through the other side of town while he and Keef continued to look around where they were. Melvin begrudgingly complied, nodding and separating himself from the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keef and Dib found themselves wandering into one of the many shops, seemingly selling all kinds of jewelry and treasures. Keef found himself examining the prettiest and most precious of stones while Dib made his way to the counter. There stood a lady, Rearranging a few of the jewels that sat behind her on wooden shelves. Dib waited patiently, tapping his finger against the carved counter. She seemed clueless of the sorcerer’s presence as she focused on the accessories, so Dib cleared his throat in hopes of catching her attention. Finally, the woman turned to face him, Ruby eyes finally placed on Dib before she gave a welcoming smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh welcome, sir! Have you found anything that has caught your eye?” The woman asked, folding her hands together hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh! No Uhm… We’re not looking for anything! Well, at least nothing to buy. We came here in hopes of finding work! Quest related.” Dib explained politely. “Do you… have anything that might need to be taken care of?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman seemed rather disappointed when she heard that they weren’t there to buy, slouching just a bit as she moved strands of golden hair from her pale face, red lips pursed as she leaned against the counter. Though at the question her brows just raised a bit and she was perking back up once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… I do have one job…” She said with a furtive hum, scanning the area just a bit before beckoning Dib to come closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elf fidgeted with his hands for a second before leaning in closer, suddenly being pulled closer by the plackets of his shirt. Dib let out a yelp at the sudden drag but was met with the ecstatic grin of the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard of a place called Rhathundush Crags?” The woman asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… N-no? Ma’am may you please let g-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Perfect!” She exclaimed, pushing Dib away and scrambling through her things behind the counter. Dib watched in utter confusion as the woman searched for Lord knows what, before she suddenly stood again and threw a package at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go! I need you to send that to Irvana Sayder! You’ll catch her easily! Only Gnome Livin’ in that Dump! Tell her it’s from Sheila, and she’ll give you a package in return!” The woman snorted. “You’ll be doing me a big favor! It ain’t so far from here so Dontcha worry ‘bout that! A good two days of travel is all! All I need is for you to get that to her before the end of this month! So three weeks from now! All for five silver coins!” She beamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib examined the rectangular package in hand, a little heavy for its size. He found himself rather curious as to what exactly was in this wrapped package, but he knew better than to try and get a peek. He looked surprised at the woman’s offer, raising a brow in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Four silver coins? Seems quite a lot for a simple delivery” He said honestly. Others would offer at least two silver coins for a job like this one. “What’s the catch?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Let’s just say it’s filled with half-orcs and dwarves… Not the nicest of guys. You’re not going to want to go in like that… Here!” She said, taking Dib’s hood and covering him in it, the familiar softness of his fluff now pressed up against his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww! Fluffy Dib!” Keef chuckled as he finally came up next to Dib after analyzing almost every gem in this room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib felt his cheeks heat up just a bit, pulling his hoodie back down and clearing his throat. “I don’t see how that would be a problem! I’m sure they’re as civil citizens as anyone else.” He said more seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman only shrugged before giggling. “If you say so! I still think you should be careful… It ain’t that safe a place.” She warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we could handle it,” Dib said with pride. “We’ll do it! Before the month is done, we’ll be back with that jewel!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the deal was sealed, Dib and Keef left the shop. “Wonderful! We got one! We should probably go ahead and look for Melvin, huh? Maybe he found something!” Keef insisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib nodded in response, but before they could take any steps forward, a familiar being sprinted his way towards them. Dib finally recognized that it was Melvin, a look of panic on his face as he ran towards them. He was just barely able to stop himself from crashing into them as he panted a little heavily, looking back for a second before placing his hands on Dib’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get out of here! Now!” Melvin rushed, shaking Dib just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melvin?! What has gotten into you?” Dib asked in slight concern, grabbing Melvin’s wrists and moving them away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well Uhm…” Melvin stuttered anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! By the name of the Law!” A sudden shout came from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib’s lips parted just a bit and he finally looked down to see Melvin holding a bag, assumingly of stolen goods. Dib scowled Melvin, earning an anxious chuckle from the shorter. Dib groaned in frustration before finally stepping back, giving the other two the go-ahead as they all ran in the opposite direction of the group of guards chasing after Melvin. Melvin surely was much better than this than the other two, slipping and jumping over people and stands while Keef and Dib bumped into almost anything or everything. Dib was much better at getting over and around objects while Keef was better at slipping through crowds. They all found themselves almost equally matched it seemed, heavy breaths and pants being scared between them. Dib could hear the shouts and demands of the guards as he scanned the area for any exits or escape routes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dib saw an opening he directed the two towards that area. Keef was quickly to follow, running behind Dib as they made their way into the alleyway. A few boxes were revealed, making it much easier for them to get to the top of the wall and over. Dib pushed Keef forward and the two made their way to the top, ready to jump over to the side but before they could, Dib stopped Keef.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- Melvin?!” Dib shouted as he turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the other two had turned that direction, Melvin seemed to have stopped in his tracks. He stared a little wide-eyed as the two bolted for their escape… it felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>too familiar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> In a panic, he looked the other direction and kept running forward. Dib and Keef could only watch as the guards continued to chase him down into another alleyway, one with no ways of escape without assistance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melvin cursed to himself as he looked at the high wall, no ways of escape from here. He turned around to hopefully leave the alleyway before quickly being met with the glares of Town guards, all aiming their spears and swords towards the Blonde. Melvin felt himself shake, backing up until his back hit the wall. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“N-no-” Melvin stuttered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By order of the law, you are under arrest for thievery! There’s nowhere for you to go now, Ruffian!” A guard hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- wait!” Melvin shouted as they came closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melvin!” Called out a familiar voice, catching the attention of the guards as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There stood Dib atop of a rooftop, Staff in hand as he looked down at the guards. Despite the anxious look on his face, he readied up his magic. Raising his staff, Dib yelled out a few words. He silently prayed that it would work… Just a simple fireball, or a ray of frost! Anything! Instead, Lightning struck down sloppily just a few inches away from the Guards’ feet. The guards shouted, more lightning struck, hitting near their feet and causing them to back away. Dib supposed that could work as well. Well, so it seemed until the strikes began making their way more towards Melvin. Melvin yelled as the lightning strikes came closer, before hearing some call his name just above him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melvin looked upward, Seeing the freckled ginger extending his hand down towards him from on top of the wall. Melvin stared for a moment in disbelief, breathing heavily before finally reaching up as high as he could, having to jump to get a grip on Keef. The moment he was in Keef’s grasp, he was pulled up to the top of the wall as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Dib, you can stop now! Let’s get out of here!” Keef shouted once he brought Melvin near him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I can’t!” Dib shouted back fretfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lightning strikes refused to stop, in fact only getting stronger and instead of moving their way against the wall, causing a few dangerous sparks. Dib knew this was bad and instead of trying to stop it, he ran forward towards the other two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jump!” Dib screamed as he caught up with them, Keef taking immediate action and holding onto Melvin as all three of them jumped off the wall, just barely getting away from the Timber wall just before that portion could go up in flames. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three rolled against the grass floor for a bit before finally coming to stop. They laid in a circle, panting heavily before Dib instructed them to get up and keep running. They continued to run away from the town, making their escape into a small forest area. They continued to run until Dib had finally told them to stop, all three catching their breath once they were a good way from the town. Dib let himself lean against a tree, Keef falling back onto the grassy ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My legs feel like fire.” Keef exaggerated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small moment of silence before suddenly Dib let out a small laugh. Keef let out a laugh of his own, and before they knew it the two had suddenly gone into fits of giggles as they rested for a moment. Melvin could only watch in shock and confusion, running a hand against his matted hair and wiping sweat away from his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, stars… A new town and already we’re causing all kinds of trouble… Do you think this is why we aren’t trusted very much back in Guseadhen?” Dib asked through a giggle, only making the two laughs harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued their small fits of laughter before Dib finally noticed the bewildered look on his other teammate’s face. He calmed his chuckles before sighing just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the look?” Dib asked, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You came back for me?” Melvin asked almost dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… Yes? Why wouldn’t we?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“... I… It wasn’t your problem. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> stole these items… not you. You could’ve just… have gotten away without any added trouble. Every man for himself… One common motto… Why didn’t you think of it like that?” Melvin continued to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib’s eyes widened just a bit, sharing a look with the bard before looking back at Melvin. “Why would we think that? You’re our teammate now. We have to stick together…Listen, I know I may have been a little cold up to this point but… That doesn’t mean that I won’t make sure all of my teammates are safe.” Dib said honestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melvin continued to stare at Dib, his slightly pointed ears twitching just a bit. He could only respond with a quiet nod, looking down to his feet in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should definitely… get going. I’m not entirely sure where we are and finding some sort of checkpoint would be wonderful.” Dib hummed more casually as he brought out his map. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three finally pulled themselves together, adjusting their things and making their way out of the forest. Melvin walked behind them, watching the two chat it up and discuss a plan just like he did this morning… except now Melvin looked at them much more fondly. He was still so shocked that he wasn’t left behind to be taken. It was something he wasn’t used to. Melvin flinched just a bit when Dib suddenly turned his head around a bit to look at Melvin. He seemed a bit skeptical before giving Melvin the first smile he had given to him individually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing back there? Why don’t you catch up?” Dib said with a much friendlier tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melvin paused for a second, blinking as Keef turned to look back at him as well. He felt himself gulp, clenching his fists just a bit before giving a surprisingly timid grin back. He took some quick steps forward, the three walking side by side and discussing their new plan</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another week and a half had passed, The three of them finally being able to bond more smoothly after their mishap. They were able to learn more about each other as they waited for searches to die down to complete their given quest from the store owner, Sheila. It seems the town guards </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> disapproved of the little stunt they pulled upon their first visit there. It was hard to get around that area to get to Rhathundush Crags, but it seems luck was finally on their side! They had made it through the other side of the town and began their travel to this mysterious new location. The three didn’t know what to expect but were undoubtedly surprised by their findings. It was a much gloomier place directly hidden in a swampy area. There were mud puddles almost everywhere you stepped just outside of the tiny town. There also seemed to be no type of usual wall or fence around it, leaving it completely vulnerable to the creatures outside.  Dib stood near the entrance, looking back to his friends in some concern. He watched as Melvin hastily pulled up his hoodie to hide his face. Dib didn’t want to make any assumptions about those who lived here merely due to their race… but he had to admit that the looks of this place didn’t ease any of his worries. He found himself removing his cloak and handing it to Keef.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in case,” Dib whispered to him despite it leaving him out in the open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Keef could argue, Dib had already wrapped the cloak around him and pulled the fluffy hoodie up to hopefully make Keef rather unnoticeable. Dib certainly felt more vulnerable without his cloak, but he wanted to make sure that these two were safe in there. He had heard stories of people here not liking outsiders… especially those of their races. With a deep breath, Dib had stepped forward and led them into the tow. His eyes scanned the small area, destroyed and messily put together homes. Townsfolk living in abject poverty and amongst the filth and disease. Already, Dib was getting nasty stares, and doors were being locked as he and his party walked through. half-orcs, dwarves, and even some fairies resided here, either on the streets or in their poorly built homes that looked as if they were to fall apart with a single push. Dib stepped over swamp water puddles and holes on the rocky pavement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Dib, who are we looking for again?” Melvin asked in a whisper as he kept his head down low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… A gnome who goes by Irvana Sayder.” Dib responded as he brought the package out of his satchel. It was still neatly wrapped and well put together. He just hoped the interior of the bundle was still well put together under the wrapping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib found himself staring rather curiously at the package that he hadn’t noticed someone walking in front of him. Dib let out a gasp as he bumped into the much taller body, flinching and instantly backing away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh stars! M-my a-” Dib began to apologize as he looked up at whoever he had bumped into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib found himself freezing up as it was revealed he had bumped into a half-orc. He felt himself staring, his face heating up slightly as he gulped. Now he wasn’t staring because this man was a half-orc… no that wasn’t the reason at all. The reason was that he had bumped straight into his bare chest and was now staring directly at the much taller muscular body. He felt the words he wanted to say completely lose themselves in his throat as he only stared wide-eyed. His friends could only watch Dib in utter confusion as their leader suddenly froze up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… excuse me.” The taller male finally spoke, his voice deep yet surprisingly soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quick Dib! Say something!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Dib started, face growing hotter and redder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are shirtless!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SUPRIIISE SHAWTYY! I hope you all had fun with this chapter! Who knows when the next one will be out but I'll try my hardest to get it out sooner than this one!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This actually took me really Long to write, But I’d like to thank the Entire Dib harem Server for pushing me to actually start this story. Special thanks to Lucine and Melodyofthevoid (Both can be found on tumblr) for Giving me so much inspiration and Ideas, to Sanseru (also on tumblr) For encouraging me to remain calm during this tough process, and To Dibby-Wibby(Tumblr) For editing my story and making it so much better than it started out as!! I love you all so much and Thank you everyone for reading this first chapter!! More will be out soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>